Harun Kemal
Name: Harun Kemal Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Internet forums, politics, video games, roleplaying, writing (though admittedly he is not as good at it as he would like to believe), drama, metal and rock music (trying to learn guitar) Appearance: Harun is 6"1 and weighs 193lb. Aside from a large, slightly hooked nose, his face is of average proportions. His lips are quite chapped from constant biting and picking when stressed, and his head-shape is very round and short. He has pale, milky white skin, and a few spots and some stubble upon his face. While not fat, he has a slightly flabby belly and some fat on his thighs, however he does possess some muscle on his arms and chest. He has average-sized light brown eyes, inherited from his mother, and black hair. He wears his hair fairly short, but long enough for an observer to notice it is slightly curly. In terms of fashion size, Harun is not the sort to be fussed much. He often wears clothes scruffily or slightly worn and dirty. On the day of the kidnapping, he was wearing a navy blue hoodie, a light blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans, as well as fairly expensive trainers he got as a gift from one of his cousins. Biography: Harun's parents, Ibrahim and Ezgi Kemal, are both Turkish-born, honest folk who spent most of their young adult life living with family in Berlin. After getting married, they moved to North London, and moved to America when Harun was 2 due to Ezgi's office relocating. His parents always tried teaching him about his heritage and installing strong moral values in him, but he found his heritage boring and uninteresting. He did try obeying the moral values of his parents however, and for the most part he has succeeded in having similar morals to them, and until cynicism and teenage rebellion took hold of him he was a devout Muslim, like his parents. As a baby, Harun was very heavy, and he did have some mild breathing problems at first, but he recovered quickly and was otherwise a healthy, normal baby. It took him a bit longer than normal to learn to talk and walk however. While normally well-behaved and quiet, he did wander off a lot and was not good in new situations, traits that caused his parents no end of hassle. Harun's childhood was relatively normal, growing up in a middle-class household for most of his life. He was quite a quiet and thoughtful kid, frequently sitting in the corner playing games or reading picture books. He was a single child (after his father became infertile in a work accident). From an early age, Harun was always socially awkward, being unable to read the emotions of others and preferring to be on his own or with adults. His best friend was his beloved family dog Fido, who tragically got ran over when Harun was 5 and preparing to go to school for the first time. At kindergarten and early school, Harun took a while to adjust, always being viewed as the weird kid and a crybaby. He also had a nasty habit of asking teachers embarrassing or inappropriate questions, or getting lost in the school. Academically, he fared much better. He initially struggled with reading, not being able to grasp it until 9, but once he got the hang of it he became a keen reader, often burying his head in a non-fiction book or political novel way beyond his age. His childhood ambition ranged from UN Secretary General to boxer to cartoonist to doctor, and whenever he had an interest, he followed it devotedly and obsessively. As Harun matured, he became the stereotypical nerd, socially awkward and outcast from most of the school, while spending his time with his head in the clouds following the predominant interest he had. He did have some "friends", but most of them just paid him token attention now and then out of pity. As he got even older, he became a bit less socially awkward and began to "read" people better. He was able to gain some more real friends, and distance himself from those faking it out of pity. He was still socially inept however, but no longer a complete loner. As a teenager, Harun was in some ways your typical teenage boy; depressed and hormonal, yet Harun remained isolated from most cliques, instead hanging out with a small group of friends. Despite being a frequent target of bullying, he found solace in his hobbies, like reading books, playing video games and trying to write novels or game ideas, writing over forty pages before deciding an idea was crap and starting all over. He has recently decided to try and learn how to play the guitar, trying to play his favourite rock and metal songs. He also participated in forum games, mainly of the roleplaying and political variety. He focuses heavily on his studies, because, as he puts it "Intelligence is the only thing I have going for me". He avoids physical education lessons however, as when he used to attend them he found them embarrassing and stressful. While a good person at heart and loyal and kind, he is hardly an outgoing or talkative person, often making blunders in his speech and not knowing how to respond to people communicating with him. He has an intolerance to gluten, severe hayfever and mild asthma, and frequently complains about these problems. He also has an incredibly over-sensitive blink reflex. Advantages: Harun is an intelligent kid with a lot of knowledge about a variety of subjects, and he is a good strategist. He is also used to being on his own. Disadvantages: Aside from his various allergies and intolerances, years of trying to avoid physical education in school have left him with little stamina and mediocre strength. He is also liable to depression and is not good in new, unusual situations. While kind and a good friend once you get to know him, he is not a very social person. Designated Number: Male student no. 142 --- Designated Weapon: Sword Revolver x6 Conclusion: Well, the ridiculous weapon aside, I have a good feeling about B142. I can't quite put my finger on it, but something says he'll be worth our time. Maybe not a top contender, but definitely one to watch. Then again, maybe not. He has so many weaknesses, but there's just... something about him. The above biography is as written by General Goose. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: General Goose Kills: Rashid Hassan Killed By: N/A, Escaped Collected Weapons: Sword Revolver (assigned weapon) Allies: Rashid Hassan Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Harun, in chronological order. The Past: *Activists and Commie Mutant Traitors Pre-Game: *First time for everything V4: *Don't go breaking my heart... *Calculations *Gypsy Rap *Keep On Smiling *Bitti Rüya *The Ballad of Ackbar *A Slight Change of Plans Post-Game: *A New Life *All The People We Used To Know *I yield the balance of my time *Legacy Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Harun Kemal. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Harun was absolutely excellent, to a degree that really shocked me given his very minimal pregame showing. Goose didn't write a bad character in V4, but Harun stood a bit above his others. This was primarily because he was a believable, deep, and highly sympathetic character. Harun stuck with his friends, especially Rashid, for most of his time in the game. He spent a lot of time deaing with his ally's breakdowns, and eventually found himself unable to. He was forced to kill Rashid, in one of the most tragic scenes in V4 (and one I'm really shocked doesn't come up more in conversation). Harun was yet another kid I could feel really positive about seeing escape. What really pushes Harun above so many other characters, though, is his post-game. Goose took a lot of time and effort to map the rest of Harun's life, and it's some of his personal best writing. Harun decides to make a difference, and is largely successful. He remains recognizably the same kid we knew on the island, but is shown at a few points in time, in each instance believably changed by time and experience. He has one of, if not the, most complete post-games of any character, and it allows us to really get to know Harun, to better understand him. He's a great character, and I strongly suggest checking him out. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students Category:Survivors